


Just a talk

by DirtTower



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtTower/pseuds/DirtTower
Summary: Mira talks to Adam about liking Vanessa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Just a talk

“Adam can I talk to you for a moment?” Mira asked looking worried about something “Sure I’m here for you” Adam replied happily being there for her.

They walked to a cliff and sat themselves down onto the cold stone beneath them, Mira was looking down at the ground hesitating to talk. “So what did you want?” Adam asks being curious about what Mira has to say.

Mira sat there rubbing her arm for a moment before starting to talk “I think I like Vanessa” she says shyly and her cheeks turning pink, “And I mean not just as a friend” she say right after.

Adam looks confused for a moment before realising that she is serious, he don’t really know how to react to it “Oh… is that a good or a bad thing?” he asks not really knowing anything about how Mira feels about this.

Mira continuous looking down thinking about an answers because she doesn’t really know her own feelings at this point, “I don’t know.. I guess it’s bad thing since she probably doesn’t feel the same way about me” she replies “But atleast I’m coming to terms about my feelings and that’s a good thing I guess” she then says finally turning her head to meet Adam.

“That’s good” Adam says smiling at Mira “I’m so happy that you can accept how you are feeling” he then adds, Mira smiles back “Thank you for listening” she say “You’re a really good friend” she adds.

They both walked back to their friends hanging out before it gets too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would never write another the hollow fanfic again but I needed this.  
> Also I might write a part two to this so I guess you can look out for that


End file.
